


How the Mind Works

by alexanderdarling



Series: Shadowhunters Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Post S2e10, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, S2E10, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderdarling/pseuds/alexanderdarling
Summary: a collection of various malec drabbles originally posted to tumblr





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a big pile of drabbles anywhere from 400-1000 words, most that I will originally post on my tumblr. if anyone wants to prompt me, you can do so in my askbox there, or in the comment section here.
> 
> (and, like normal, I have a right to refuse any prompts I don't feel comfortable doing. thank you for understanding.)
> 
> anyway I wrote this about a week after the finale when I had angst-y feelings about Alec thinking Magnus might have gotten hurt. there is a mini sequel to this as well that I will probably post tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/158556742945/its-when-they-get-back-to-his-loft-that-magnus)

It’s when they get back to his loft that Magnus can actually start to take notice of the ripe feelings rolling off of Alec. It’s was different when they were around the others; masked by the mixed emotions flowing from the downworlders and shadowhunters alike. But now, as Alec speeds into the ensuite bathroom, a small pit in Magnus’ stomach starts to form. 

He’s never brought it up to Alec, this way that he can just sense emotions sometimes. It’s not a big deal, doesn’t affect Magnus in any way, and it only shows up if the feelings are particularly strong. That’s why it’s worrying, the way Alec is projecting. Small amounts of relief and guilt are hidden under a mountain of self-loathing, so strong it almost knocks the breath out of Magnus.

So, he follows his boyfriend through the bedroom, stepping into the bathroom gingerly. Alec is leaning over the sink, splashing his face with the flowing water. Magnus can see the muscles underneath Alec’s black t-shirt, jacket discarded somewhere along the path to the bathroom, tensed like a bullet ready to fire under his clothes. Alec steals a glance at Magnus, turning his head slightly, leaning against the sink so his eyes are almost completely covered by his messy hair. It makes Magnus’ heart jump up to his throat, this familiar feeling of new love.

“Alexander,” he breathes softly, taking a small step towards Alec. His boyfriend looks skittish, curling his shoulders inward and tucking his chin against his chest. Magnus flinches as a pulse of guilt washes over him, the emotion seeming to flow from his shadowhunter, and he breathes out shakily.

He finally reaches Alec’s side, sliding a tentative hand up his arched back. Alec trembles with it, letting out a forced breath that sounds like it hurts his throat. When Magnus’ hand reaches Alec’s shoulder blade, he slips it down his arm, gripping onto Alec’s bicep lightly. He follows easily, when Magnus tugs gently at his arm, falling into Magnus’ embrace.

Magnus holds him up easily, stroking Alec’s dark hair as his boyfriend buries his head into Magnus’ neck, gripping the back of his shirt. They stay like that for a while, Alec seeking comfort as Magnus slowly rocks them side to side. It’s a hard silence, because Magnus just wants to give and give  _ and give _ until Alec is happy and they don’t have to ever worry about something like this happening again, but Magnus also knows that that is not how this works. How  _ they  _ work.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alec finally gasps into his neck, breaking the silence, his tears dampening the collar of Magnus’ shirt. He can hear the unsaid words,  _ you could’ve died  _ and  _ I wasn’t there  _ and  _ I  _ love _ you,  _ and Magnus just pulls Alec tighter into his chest. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of chapter one
> 
> Alec still hasn’t said a word since he broke down in Magnus’ arms just an hour ago, but Magnus tries his best to let him take his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well never mind apparently I've decided to post this now.
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/158635500580/a-little-sequel-to-this-drabble-i-wrote-alec)
> 
> enjoy!! :)

Alec still hasn’t said a word since he broke down in Magnus’ arms just an hour ago, but Magnus tries his best to let him take his time. He’s a bit fragile right now, is the thing. Alec is beautiful and so strong but right now he’s hurting, refusing to speak and bottling up his emotions. Magnus knows that these emotions are going to blow some time, and he’s going to get caught up in the crossfire. But he loves Alec, and Alec is trusting him to be there for him, so he’s going to be there, no matter what happens.

So he leads Alec to bed, gently laying him down under the covers, brushing a light hand through his boyfriend’s hair. The tears from his Alec’s eyes have slowly come to a stop; leaving him wrung out and exhausted. Magnus is tired too; heart so tight in his chest that it almost hurts to breathe. But he’s immortal; he’ll rest later.

“Alexander?” He asks in a soft voice. Alec shifts his gaze to Magnus, who is sitting on the bed next to where Alec is lying. He looks up at Magnus with red-rimmed eyes and a pursed mouth, and it makes Magnus’ stomach drop down to his toes.

“I’ll leave you to rest, darling,” Magnus says, hurries to get the words out. His throat is closing and his eyes feel wet and he  _won’t_  do this to Alec. So he gets up from the bed and turns to leave the room when-

“Magnus?” It’s quiet and hoarse, almost silent through the hustle of New York outside of Magnus’ loft. Shakily, Magnus turns toward his boyfriend, watches as Alec slowly raises himself onto his elbows as he looks at Magnus, looks at him with an expression of panic. “Please don’t, like, just don’t leave-”

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence before Magnus is at his side, slipping into the bed and curling his arms around Alec. The shadowhunter’s breath is shaky against Magnus’ cheek, hands gripping hard at his sleeves.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs against Alec’s hair, refusing to acknowledge the tears that are steadily sliding down Magnus’ cheeks. “I forgot, for a second.”

He feels the trembling nod against his neck, a press of lips against his collarbone. “I couldn’t see you, couldn’t find you.” The words come out cracked and jumbled.

“I know, Alec,” Magnus breathes, sliding a hand into Alec’s hair, the other wrapped tight around his waist.

“I love you,” he hears a moment after, air leaving his lungs as Alec says the words. Magnus doesn’t think he’ll ever hear them without gasping for breath. It feels like he’s flying, soaring over the world, where nothing could ever pull him down.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispers back, tangling their legs together, eyes closing on their own accord.

And there they stay, their slow breathing the only sound in the bedroom as they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from 2x10, where Alec looks for Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/159607841420/alec-looks-for-him-for-hours-its-after-he-sees)
> 
> enjoy!!

Alec looks for him for hours.

It’s after he sees what has occurred with the other downworlders, the happenings with Jace and the Soul Sword, that his heart seems to be put on hold. All the muscles in his body clench and freeze, a slow beat of terror, before his mind jumps into action; sprinting through the Institute’s long hallways and rooms. He tries to ignore the curing knot of anxiety slotted uncomfortably behind his ribs, but it grows uncontrollably until it’s pulsing to life in his veins.

He’s trembling, hands clenched and voice hoarse, when he asks his fellow shadowhunters, the few that are left alive in the Institute, if they have any idea where Magnus is. Most give him pitying looks, shaking their heads sullenly. Others ignore Alec’s pleas entirely; all too focused on their own duties to care. (And Alec doesn’t like to tell himself that they don’t care, but it’s so  _ easy  _ when they completely disregard his shaky breaths and wet eyes in favour of turning back to their own jobs without one word of comfort, like they don’t care that Alec feels like he’s going to implode.)

There’s a woman who finally seems to empathize with the frantic way Alec’s voice quakes, points him near a staircase where she thinks she may have seen the warlock. Alec doesn’t have quite the time to thank her before he’s off, through one of the doors and past another small crowd of shadowhunters. He thinks he may spot his mother and sister, hears a shout of his name coming from behind him, but he pushes through, ignoring the soft eyes he feels trained on his retreating back.

When he arrives at the mentioned staircase, Alec releases a heavy breath, unsure if he’s relieved or horrified when he doesn’t find Magnus there. There isn’t a sign of a struggle either; though Alec doesn’t visit this part of the Institute very often, he can tell nothing is out of place.

Alec pauses. The hall is perfect, almost too perfect for a place where shadowhunters had obviously been rushing through. It sets Alec’s already off-balanced mind to unease, searching silently around the room, before turning into another corridor, and almost dropping to his knees. 

He realizes the body isn’t Magnus’ almost instantly, breathing in two shaky gasps of guilty relief before he can get his bearings again. He doesn’t recognize the face of the person on the floor as he creeps forward and checks for a pulse. There isn’t one, and Alec feels a sharp stinging in the back of his eyes when he sees that there aren’t any wounds on the body, remembers that Madzie was in the building, following Valentine’s orders to kill.

Wiping harshly at the uncontrollable tears that threaten to slip down his cheeks, Alec stands, trying to erase the images trying to enter his mind; of Magnus laying on the ground like that, lifeless and cold.

He sprints from the room at that thought, accidentally running into an unrecognizable shadowhunter and pointing them in the direction of the body in the hallway, sliding away when they are otherwise occupied with the other dead shadowhunter. 

Alec combs through the rest of the floor, looking in every room that he can find. He then searches the rest of the four floors in the Institute. He is stopped a few times by multiple people, but most try to convince to get some sleep or not worry about it. It makes him feel sick, how unimportant this is to them, but he doesn’t voice these thoughts. Rather ignores them, continuing his search until the late hours of the morning. 

Running out of options, Alec finally leads himself outside the front doors, watching as shadowhunters pour into the Institute. He can feel a final sense of dread settle deep into his stomach, taking one last glance around the grounds, before he feels a firm hand grasp his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time is an interesting concept between a shadowhunter and a warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think about certain points in malec's relationships, like time, and write about how it affects them and how they deal with it. you'll often see this a lot in my writing; if I'm not writing about a certain event, I'm usually writing about the different concepts I have of Magnus and Alec and their relationship. it'll get rambly and probably won't have as much dialogue as a normal story, so if that isn't your thing then these sort of chapters may not be for you.
> 
> nevertheless, I hope those of you that are still curious enjoy this drabble! :)
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/162094553500/they-often-retire-to-their-bed-late-into-the)

They often retire to their bed late into the night, when the moon is high and the wind likes to knock at their windows.

Magnus is used to it; so wrapped up in what he’s doing that the hands on the clock seem to move twice as fast, minutes turning into hours in the blink of an eye. It’s easy for him to get lost in the rhythmic stirring of a potion, or long nights on the phone with Catarina. Time isn’t as important to Magnus as it is to others, and with that mindset, he is able to enjoy the things he does more often, slow down and relish in these moments, even when time likes to sneak up and travel past him. 

Alec’s life has always been fast-paced; always moving, always planning ahead. Train and fight and save people and kill things and then do it all over again. There is no time for enjoying life when it seems like all life wants to do is kill you. Regardless of the constantly moving high-speed life Alec lives, it seems to drag out at the worst of moments. Time slows to a sluggish lull. Prolonged in the aftermath of battles, seeping into joints and muscles, a bright light in cold bedrooms as the adrenaline makes ten seconds feel like fifty years to an energy-filled shadowhunter who just wants to succumb to sleep, even though his mind won’t keep quiet.

Together, Magnus and Alec form an unlikely combination. 

They have some moments where hours feel like seconds and everything is finished and they feel like they haven’t even started. But Magnus doesn’t mind these kinds of fast-moving situations, because they feel different than the moments he feels when he’s alone. They don’t feel wasteful or tire him out; they’re more like a rollercoaster ride, leaving him feeling breathless, adrenaline spiking through his veins. Alec thrives in these moments, moments where all of this fast-paced energy doesn’t come crashing down, instead leaving him ecstatic and happy in a way that doesn’t seem possible at times.

Other instances, the world seems to stop when they are together. It’s rarer, happening in only those soft, hushed moments between the sheets or together in a quaint restaurant on a date, time seeming to grind time to a halt whenever they look at each other. Magnus enjoys these slow moments, but he enjoys the way Alec seems to melt into them more. Likes the way that the hard edge seems to drop from his lover, muscles relaxed and eyes soft.

Alec and Magnus frequently find themselves staying up past midnight, enjoying the time spent with each other whether it goes by fast or slow. Magnus finds that he finally has time to look up at the clock and see the seconds tick by at their normal speed, and Alec enjoys the way he can avoid the very same thing, preferring to spend his time gazing at the dip of his lover’s nose, or the creases in Magnus’ cheeks when he smiles.

So, they often go to bed late, yawning into each other’s necks and sleepily removing their clothes. Sometimes the night routine includes a midnight bath, with either one or both of them immersed in the warm water. When they are together, they trade open-mouthed kisses and enjoy each other’s quiet company in the way that they do; words not needed between them. As the water grows cool they emerge clumsily, still drowsily clinging onto each other’s water-slicked skin as they towel-dry, slipping back into the bedroom. 

Neither of them normally sleep in much more than their boxers during the warmer months of the year, sliding easily under the sheets, bare-chested and reaching for the other as soon as they’re close enough to do so. 

And, yes, there are always the times when their nightly routines don’t often go according to plan. Alec goes out on an emergency mission in the middle of the night, Magnus is stuck with a client until the early hours of the morning, both of them suffer from nightmares on occasion, and sometimes being alone is the best medicine. But they always find their way back to each other eventually, whether minutes or hours or even days later. 

So, it never quite matters to either of them if their evenings move fast or slow, or how late they go to bed, as long as they’re able to wrap each other up in their arms, in the end, they’re content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I think this may be my favourite malec thing I've ever written, so I'm so happy to be able to share it with you guys!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds that he likes the hum of movement that always seems to settle around Magnus’ loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another favourite of mine, another malec 'concept' that I write a lot of.
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/161967582165/alec-finds-that-he-likes-the-hum-of-movement-that)

Alec finds that he likes the hum of movement that always seems to settle around Magnus’ loft. It doesn’t matter if Magnus is head deep in a potion, muttering quietly to himself over the familiar sounds of the city outside, easy in his own space as Alec flips through a book on the couch, or if they’re hustling around the kitchen, passing each other easily as a slow melody plays in the background. Magnus’ apartment, and Magnus himself, Alec is starting to find, always has an easy air of safety, that comfortable feel of home that Alec is unfamiliar with.

Izzy was always an easy constant for Alec, and Jace too, after a while. But Maryse and Robert Lightwood seem to have different ideas of what family and home means. The Institute was never a place Alec could ever be himself, and neither he nor his sister ever felt comfortable in Idris before that.

Alec, being who he was, and who his family wanted him to be, was used to equating comfort to weakness. Relaxation will get you killed, be certain only in your own blood and kin, always be wary of everyone and everything, never settle for too long, lest the people you trust betray you. Alec thinks that it wasn’t until he met Magnus that these uncontrollable thoughts started to twist away into something less harsh, and more receptive.

He watches Magnus now, as his boyfriend wanders his way into the living room, two cups of tea held in his firm grip. There is something to be said about the ease that Alec feels whenever he is in this room, beside this man; relaxed, like he could sleep for years, and brave, like with Magnus by his side they could win any war, crush any enemy under their feet. It should make him feel uneasy if his training has taught him anything, the way that Alec lets his guard down completely, but he has learned to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head for a while now, and he doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asks softly, stirring Alec from his own thoughts. He has missed Magnus sitting and relaxing beside him, arm thrown over the back of the couch as he smiles fondly at Alec. It catches a breath in his chest, the way the falling sun just peeking through the curtains sweeps along Magnus’ jaw, dipping down into his collarbone.

Alec smiles tentatively back at Magnus, a splash of comfortable warmth opening in his chest when he glances back up to meet his boyfriend’s yellow, un-glamoured eyes. “You.”

With a pleasantly surprised tilt of his head, Magnus’ soft smile grows wide. He leans towards Alec until their thighs are pressed together, face so close to Alec’s that he can feel his breath, and it sends a happy shiver of heat down his spine.

“And why am I on your mind, darling?” Magnus breathes out against his cheek.

Alec leans into Magnus, dipping his head to press a small kiss against his boyfriend’s neck, staying in place when Magnus wraps a strong arm around Alec’s shoulders. They’re still for a few moments, enjoying the short time just breathing with each other.

Remembering Magnus had asked him a question, Alec thinks sluggishly for an answer.

“I just…” he trails off, yawning into Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus chuckles softly, landing a soft kiss in the middle of Alec’s ruffled hair. “I just, love you.”

Magnus goes quiet at that, running a free hand down Alec’s back. “I love you too, Alexander,” he whispers, and it’s the last thing Alec hears as he drifts off, content in Magnus’ arms, their tea cold on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling
> 
> I also accept prompts in the comments if you are interested. :)


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wears makeup, and Alec is interested in the things that Magnus likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. it was interesting to write, and I'm hoping I wasn't offensive in any way, and please tell me if I was. nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/162910863700/thank-you-all-so-much-for-300-followers)
> 
> (also, this was my 300 follower celebration fic-thing on tumblr, and now I'm climbing 700 followers. thank you so much to the people who have followed me, you guys are the best!)

Magnus hears the heavy door glide open, feels his loft grant entrance to Alec as he enters. A key does not exist for Magnus’ home, just wards that have decided that Alec is welcome, not that Magnus would have it any other way. It’s nice, knowing that his magic trusts Alec as much as Magnus does.

Magnus leans away from the mirror in front of him, reaching for the moisturiser on the bathroom counter as he listens, smiling at the delicate way Alec putters around the loft. He knows the shadowhunter has yet to feel completely comfortable browsing around the place, though he has been in all of the rooms countless of times. He and Magnus still dance around each other occasionally; not knowing where the grey lines are, or should be, drawn. It’s understandable, in new relationships like theirs, but excruciatingly annoying at times. But to skip the learning and curiosity and playfulness that is prevalent in this stage of relationships isn’t something that Magnus ever wants to do again.

Smiling softly to himself, Magnus calls out Alec’s name, listening for the footsteps that gradually get louder as Alec walks closer to Magnus’ bedroom.

“In here?” Alec questions. Magnus can hear him slip into the bedroom, pause for a second, then come to the bathroom door. The shadowhunter knocks twice before peeking his head into the room. 

Magnus smiles at his boyfriend, tilts his head in an invitation as Alec glances around the room. “How’d you know I was in here?”

“Light was on,” Alec says, fully entering the bathroom. He walks past Magnus to sit on the closed toilet seat, quietly studying the array of makeup laid out on the counter. Magnus smiles at his boyfriend’s obvious curiosity, enjoying the quiet content feeling of sitting with Alec. 

In the many years that Magnus has been alive, he doesn’t think he’s ever had a partner who is so interested in his hobbies as Alec is. Granted, there had been the few who loved learning about magic and spells, and everything else that comes with being a warlock, but never Magnus’ more ‘mundane’ leisure activities. Curiously, Alexander seems to just like the things Magnus likes because he wants to be interested in the things Magnus is interested in. It’s a naive, innocent curiosity that Magnus has never experienced. Everyone always wants something, and Mangus is still not used to other people liking him for him, instead of his magic.

“How was your mission?” Magnus asks, dabbing in the concealer under his eyes. 

Alec shrugs, looking more interested in what Magnus is doing than anything else, and says a small  _ good. _

Magnus chuckles at him, powdering his face before moving on to his eyes, “you don’t seem very focused, Alexander.” Alec smiles at the mention of his full name, eyes staying concentrated on the eyeshadow in Magnus’ hand, even as a soft blush rises up his neck and settles on his cheeks.

“I like seeing you do things you like to do,” Alec offers as an explanation. When Magnus' mouth twists into an uncontrollable smile, Alec grins back, bright and wide and happy. The content feeling grows in Magnus’ chest, until it feels like his heart is filling up his entire body with affection for this man, and he doesn’t want to move from this moment.

They continue to exchange quiet smiles and glances as Magnus resumes doing his makeup, explaining to Alec the products he uses and beaming when Alec guesses their uses correctly. It’s not until Magnus is almost done, spraying finishing spray onto his skin, when his boyfriend admits that he researched the basics of makeup, trying to understand what Magnus likes and be able to have a conversation with Magnus about it. 

The confession leaves Magnus speechless, cupping Alec’s face and kissing his chapped lips softly so that the words that Magnus wants to say don’t bubble to the surface. And if he gets a bit of lipstick smudged on Alec’s bottom lip, it doesn’t really matter, because the deep red looks good spread on Alec’s mouth and Magnus has ideas. Ideas of coating Alec’s full lips in other colours, and kissing them right off of his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who is reading this! I would never have thought my small drabbles would get any attention, but you guys just want to write more every single day!
> 
> also, this is the last pre-written drabble I have, so it may be a little longer until I post another, but I will see what I can do. :)
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus take a walk and think about their past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled as: Shayla rambles about malec being immortal husbands in love.
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/164909146425/magnus-forgets-how-many-dates-hes-been-on)
> 
> enjoy!!

Magnus forgets how many dates he’s been on throughout his life.

For a long time, some of them were secrets in the shadows, kisses that couldn’t be shown for fear of ridicule and death. Magnus remembers those times in memories that take over his mind sometimes, times of lovers and fighters, of men and women who he loved and who loved him, and memories of saying goodbye.

Walking with Alec by his side, Magnus thinks these memories are still important. Because even though he’s here, now, with this shadowhunter who’s looking at him like he’s hung the sky, a hand gripped tight in his own, those past memories are still important, and Magnus doesn’t think he’d change any of them. Even if some were less pleasant than others, they lead him to this park, this path with this man that he loves, that, for the first time, he thinks he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He looks at Alec, who is already glancing at Magnus himself. Alec has a relaxed smile curving at his lips, and his cheeks are flushed, even in the cool air of a spring night in Brooklyn. Magnus wonders what Alec is thinking of, speculates if it’s anything like Magnus’ thoughts of memories. Instead of asking, Magnus returns Alec’s soft smile and leans in to kiss him on his chapped lips.

-

Alec has been on thirty-three dates in his life; he counts them all. Memories of his husband and him are effortless to remember, and Alec finds it easy to look back on those memories while still looking forward to the new ones they will make together.

Looking at Magnus at his side, Alec thinks about those memories that they will experience. Of the places they want to see and the new friends they want to meet and the old friends they want to visit. He also knows of the subjects they’ve also danced around; remembers the way Magnus’ eyes shone as he watched Alec hold Izzy’s day-old daughter just that morning. Alec has watched Magnus with Madzie throughout the years as she has grown up, knows they both enjoy doting on her like she is their own child, and wonders absently about having their own children.

Thankfully, the thought isn’t as obscure as it might have been a decade ago. Both Alec and Magnus have worked to fight the prejudice that has plagued the Clave for centuries, working with the other downworld leaders to create an unbiased world, where people from the two different sides can be equals.

Unfortunately, though not surprisingly, the deep set racism and homophobia from the Clave is not easy to eradicate, but Alec is still proud of the slow-moving progress they have made. He knows the problems won’t be solved quickly; they may take lifetimes, long after today’s mortals are long dead, but that makes him all the more proud to be apart of it.

It hurts to think about, hurts to look at his sister and brothers and know he won’t have them around one day. But those negative thoughts often change to ideas of spending the rest of Alec’s long life with the man he loves, running the Institute and changing lives for the better, and that makes the past choices that much easier to bear.

-

Magnus doesn’t think he’d change much in his life that has led him here, not the amount of dates he’s been on, not the kisses he’s shared before, not the people who he has loved, and who have loved him. Not when they have led him to this; this immortal love he’s fallen into, and never wants to leave.

-

Alec often looks forward to the rest of his immortal life he is going to live with Magnus. He thinks about their future; a peaceful world between the downworld and the Clave, a world they will be happy to raise their future kids in. Alec has never experienced a world like that, but he is happy to be apart of creating it, awaiting the day in ten, one hundred, or even five hundred years from now that he can walk down this path again, with his husband by his side, and look back with no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling
> 
> (I also post these drabbles on my tumblr first, so if you want to see them sooner go follow me there.)


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec crumbles and Magnus is there to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/166916808735/heyo-can-i-prompt-you-its-three-in-the-morning)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**3\. “It’s three in the morning.”**  

Magnus wakes slowly. It comes to him in waves; first his breathing, and the feeling of his chest moving rhythmically. Then, his eyes flicker open to see the calm darkness that surrounds the bedroom. Magnus blinks tiredly, scrubbing a hand against the scruff on his chin as he curls towards the pillow, intent on going back to sleep. He reaches out a hand, intent on pulling Alec back into his arms and drifting back off to sleep. Instead, his hand connects to cold air, and Magnus groans.

Lifting his heavy eyelids once again, Magnus’ eyes become quickly use to the darkness, seeing the obviously empty bed in front of him. Magnus lifts his gaze, trailing it over the floor, ridden with clothing from the hours before. His eyes finally land on the door, light spilling through the small opening.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus mumbles to himself, shaking his head tiredly. The journey from under the covers to the doorway is long, but Magnus makes it unhurriedly, pulling on a pair of jogging pants off the floor before wandering out to of the room.

Alec is easy to find, and Magnus follows the trail of lights that lead him out to the balcony, where his husband’s head peaks over the back of a chair. As he walks, Magnus notices the cold cup of tea on the coffee table accompanied by a book he recognizes; the third in a cheesy romance series that Alec always seems to read whenever he can’t sleep.

Magnus opens the balcony door with a wave of his hand, walking through the doorway. Alec doesn’t say anything, but Magnus notices his shoulders tense as Magnus steps closer. He pauses, a sigh breathing past his lips.

“It’s three in the morning,” Magnus says, though not unkindly. He watches as Alec gives a jerk of a nod, and silently conjures another chair beside Alec’s. He walks around the chair, feeling Alec’s troubled gaze on him, before sitting down noiselessly.

“I remember, once, you were upset with me for leaving you in our bed by yourself,” Magnus jokes lightly. He crosses his legs and turns to Alec with a small smile. The expression drops once he sees his husband’s hunched form, stiff and curled in, like he’s trying to protect himself from the world. It’s unnerving to see Alec in such distress. Both of them, after being together for so many years, have, of course, seen each other in various forms of pain and sadness, but it still hits Magnus hard, as he’s sure it does the same for Alec, when he sees the shadowhunter like this.

“Magnus.” Alec whispers it like he’s pleading, and Magnus’ heart clenches at the shake in his voice.

“Let me hold you,” Magnus offers, and Alec nods, sliding into Magnus’ chair wordlessly. He buries a flushed face into Magnus’ neck, and Magnus hugs him tight to his chest.

“I didn’t know the nightmares were getting that bad,” Magnus mutters, stroking Alec’s shirt-covered back soothingly.

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, his hands cold as they travel up Magnus’ back. Magnus remembers the night, just a few weeks ago; the last time he had comforted Alec like this.

The shadowhunter and his nighttime patrol had just been wrapping up their shift, when Magnus had gotten a desperate phone call from Raj. Before he could even finish his stuttering words, Magnus had portalled to the dark, empty city street Raj had told him to meet them at. The sight of Alec curled on the ground, leaning over the body of one of the trainees they had taken out that night was something Magnus wished to never see again. Alec’s haunted expression after the fact was terrifying, and maybe even worse was the way Alec wouldn’t let Magnus comfort him when he told him the whole story two days later, tears streaming down his face as he recalled the boy, Jeremy, jumping in front of the knife meant for Alec’s unguarded back.

The nightmares had been unimaginable the following nights, but, after a week, Alec’s sleeping schedule and his unnecessary guilt had gone back to normal. Or so Magnus had thought.

“You want to talk about it?” Magnus asks, knowing the answer even before Alec murmurs it against his collarbone.

“Later,” he says, voice cracking, and Magnus nods, resting his chin on top of Alec’s head.

They sit in a moment of silence, before Magnus questions, hushed into Alec’s hair, “Should we stay out here, then?”

“For a bit?” Alec answers, though his voice rounds up at the end in question. Magnus chuckles, feeling the tightness in Alec’s muscles fade as he does so.

“You just don’t want to move because I’m warm,” Magnus states, and Alec doesn’t argue, lifting his head to look at Magnus with a not-quite-smile, and Magnus’ mouth curls in adoration.

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while, but thank you for reading!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave is homophobic and Alec and Magnus talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a scattered mess but I had some thoughts I needed to get out.
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/167109525315/dialogue-prompt-29-malec)

**29\. “I’m not going anywhere.”**

“They want to station me in Idris.”

They are making dinner when Alec says it, words quick and simple-sounding, like he’s commenting on the flavour of the aged cheddar he’s grating. Magnus feels his breath catch, trying to cover the sound up with a cough. Alec hears the noise and turns around to look at his boyfriend, gaze holding a nervous, guilty expression.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he states, but the end of his words turn up like they are asking a question.

Magnus huffs, shaking his head. “They wanted to ship you off to Idris? Just like that?” Magnus asks. He tries to go for a laugh, but the words come out flat and lacking humour. “Let me guess, they made up some bullshit story about how you’re needed there and it’s for your best interest?”

“Something like that.” Alec nods, running a hand through his hair in a sign Magnus knows as worry.

“Typical,” Magnus mutters, turning back to the sink where the half-washed vegetables lay. The mood in the room turns uncomfortably sour, and Magnus can almost sense Alec trying to find the words to dissipate the awkward silence.

“They just…” Alec starts, and the self-deprecating way he scoffs at himself makes Magnus turn. Alec is still facing him, eyes meeting Magnus fully with a sort-of resigned self-irritation. “They don’t like people like me, Magnus.” He struggles to find the words, biting his lip. “People who are not…people who are dating downworlders…”

Magnus interrupts him, impatient. “People who are gay, Alec.”

Startled at the words, but ashamed at not being able to say them, Alec hangs his head. “Yeah.”

Magnus sighs, pushing away from the kitchen counter to walk to Alec’s side. The shadowhunter doesn’t look up from his feet, and Magnus feels his irritation trickle out. “They’re not important,” he states, lifting a hand to tilt Alec’s chin up. “You’re the acting head to the Institute and they have no right to pull you out of there.”

Alec’s expression settles into a smile for just a second, and then his mouth dips back into a straight, uncomfortable line.

Magnus tilts his head at the reaction, taking half a step back. He unconsciously crosses his arms, the skin between his eyebrows wrinkling as he makes a face. “Unless you want to go to Idris?”

“No! No, I don’t! Not at all!” Alec exclaims, eyes going a bit frantic. Magnus relaxes, smiles softly at the reaction, and it seems to put Alec at ease, dropping his shoulders in a sheepish laugh.  “It just, made me feel weird, knowing why they wanted me gone, and I don’t like keeping something things like this from you.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, and Alec continues, “I refused the offer, I’m sorry for making it seem like something else.” Alec looks at Magnus with genuine conviction in his eyes, and it makes Magnus’ throat go tight with emotion. He swallows, trying to dislodge the feeling, and brings his hand up to Alec’s face once again. Alec leans into the faint touch and turns his head to kiss the inside of Magnus’ palm. The feeling in his throat swells until Magnus can feel it in his chest; heart full with fondness and love.

“Alexander…” Magnus breaks off, wondering why it’s so hard to say the words.

Alec must take this as a cue to comfort, because he folds his hands around Magnus’ left, bringing it to his own chest , declaring, “I’m not going to leave you, okay? I’m sorry I made you think that I would, but I love you, and I wouldn’t, I won’t.” The determination in his eyes is incomparable, and Magnus doesn’t have the heart to tell his boyfriend that the reason for his misty eyes wasn’t because he thought Alec was going to leave.

Instead, he kisses Alec’s concerned frown, wrapping Alec into a hug as he says, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one of my favourites. hope you like it :)
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://alexander-darling.tumblr.com/post/167726043030/prove-it)

**33\. “Prove it.”**

Magnus knows that Alec knows what is about to happen, but he also thinks that the knowing is the best part. Because yes, Magnus knows that Alec knows that Magnus can (and will) beat Alec in a fight, but seeing the wide grin take over Alec’s face when he challenges Magnus to train with him could possibly be the best part of the whole situation.

“Prove it,” he had said, chin high in a expression of fabricated cockiness. 

By now, the look has fallen away, replaced with playful determination that seems to fit Alec’s face.

The spar hasn’t been going on long, just enough time for the two of them to break a sweat, breaths turning heavy as they circle each other. Magnus is pleasantly surprised, even a little proud of Alec’s skills in fighting, having not seen more than the shadowhunter with just his bow. Alec’s spent the better part of the fight dodging Magnus’ advances, but he moves swiftly, even without the use of his runes.

It was the one rule they decided on before they started sparring. If Magnus wasn’t allowed to use his magic, than Alec wasn’t allowed to activate any runes. Interestingly, even without the help from the angels, Alec still moved quickly; his motions sure and steady. 

Though it is impressive to the old warlock, it is not long before Magnus has Alec on his back. He smiles down, returning Alec’s tired grin joyfully. He clicks his tongue, ready to poke fun at his boyfriend has he helps him back onto his feet, when Alec suddenly pulls Magnus back to the ground.

Alec rolls them, trapping Magnus’ arms in his wrists, straddling his waist. The action takes Magnus by surprise for a split second, but instead of retaliating immediately, he lays limp in Alec’s grasp. 

“Got you!” Alec says, smiling big and wide, though he still looks a bit weary at the sudden win. 

Magnus can’t resist matching the smile. “That you did. Great job Alexander.” He lifts his head, leaning up for a kiss, and Alec follows, closing his eyes. The shadowhunter’s grip loosens, and Magnus flips them back around easily, trapping Alec under him.

“That’s cheating! You tricked me!” Alec laughs, struggling half-heartedly. 

“I would’ve beaten you anyway, darling.” Magnus winks, leaning back down to give Alec a real kiss, triumphant grin still gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can prompt me and follow me on my tumblr: alexander-darling


End file.
